


Уязвимость

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), Riru



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Спецквест [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Cruelty, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Protectiveness, Xenophilia, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Только Слоан знает Кетусу цену.
Relationships: Kaetus/Sloane Kelly
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921018
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Уязвимость

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: упоение убийствами, физическое ксено!превосходство, нездоровое желание защитить, ксенофилия.
> 
> Беты — [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow) и [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Из них двоих — по иронии — именно Кетус слывёт сдержанным и спокойным. Горячая голова Слоан, жестокая, ебанутая на хуй королева Кадары. Горячая голова, «безумный взгляд» Слоан, и чуть что — выпустит очередь пистолета. Разве что Кетус вдруг скажет «не надо». Не раз он получал в лицо вопрос: «Почему ей так верен?», — и кроме ухмылки крыть было — неизменно — нечем.

Но и надо ли, в самом-то деле? Вполне может казаться спокойным. Стреляный, в шрамах наёмник; лояльный той, у кого нынче миска. Терпящий жуткую, жуткую Слоан. Но его — настоящего — никто не знает. Только ей и позволено видеть.

Сейчас, когда Слоан (глупо попавшись, потому что — снова, о Духи, ох блядь, — доверилась слишком уж просто), сидит с раной, опасно близкой к виску, и чуть не скулит; сейчас — за неё, как иначе, — ему можно побыть беспокойным. Те, кто видел такого его — и не Слоан, — те уже никому не расскажут. Разве что своим «духам», быть может, до которых Кетусу точно нет никакого дела.

Стоящему к этим уродам так близко, оружие ему ни к чему. И это — всегда — лучше чистейшей дозы. Когти — острее, быстрее любого ножа (инстинкт, продолжение костей), — и сейчас, да, сейчас, они с лёгкостью вспарывают блядскому отребью плоть. Немедля и сразу входят в лицо, сминают широко раскрывшийся глаз, кроша: с чавканьем, с хрустом. Изнутри бьёт плотная струя; могла бы в глаз, но пока что не всё, пока что обзор ещё нужен. Красная кровь людей, застывая, делается вязкой: попав на пластины, отмывается плохо. Но это ничего (мелочь, правда), сейчас — просто лишь бы не в глаз, а так — вдоволь. Кетус чуть, лишь немного, меняет угол, замирает в горячих брызгах. Целей две, и их шок скоро схлынет, но раз Кетус — Кетус, у них нет и шанса. Шея справа расходится, точно ткань, разрезанная новой струей; та, вырвавшись, хлещет повсюду, а сам он уже прижал последнего мудня к холоду камня, уже смотрит в лицо немигающе-хищным взглядом — и глазам, что напротив, пожалуй, пора тоже вылететь нахуй.

Слоан ранена; выбор тяжёлый. Кетус должен узнать, что случилось, должен — и не от неё. Говорит он себе, но сам знает: просто хочет пробыть тут подольше. Тут, среди чавканья плоти, не осознавшей смерти. Тут, в звуке падающего запоздало тела: как мешок, но нет ведь, не вещь — чья-то ёбаная бесполезность, просто туша из экскрементов и мяса, посмевшая — блядь — тронуть Слоан. 

Но рана Слоан не выглядит теперь серьёзной. Так что можно застыть ненадолго. Хрипло, низко, животно:

— Ну? Кого ждали к ней в помощь? — он смеётся.

«Если и ждали, то не такое» читается ясно. Весь в крови, дрожит и так хрупок. Человек, но совсем мелкий и бесполезный; щенок — и не видел, небось, столько крови. Люди: хлипкие мягкие ткани, и прозрачная тонкая кожа, и нелепые ломкие пальцы, и всё — на таком же, блядь, ломком каркасе; чуть сильнее, вот так, надавить — новый хруст знаменует проколом грудины. Крови здесь меньше, не шея, но по когтю течёт так же сладко; суёшь глубже — и вот ты по локоть. В чём-то, что было таким никчёмным. Грязным, вязким, уродским... и хватит.

Кетус вынимает руку, и остекленевшие глаза, в немом ужасе глядевшие всё это время, опадают вместе с насквозь пробитым телом; из рваной дыры виднеются так легко переломленные когтями кости. Кругом всё торжественно затихает — увязает в стекающем со стен красном. Достойно того, чтобы быть поднесённым к ногам единственной королевы Кадары.

— Что же дальше? — смеётся он хрипло, в уходящем звоне адреналина. — «Приходи сразу связанной», может?

— Пошёл на хуй, — слабо слышится с пола, и так слабо, что он уже рядом.

— Прости, — колет быстро ей всё, что придётся, проверяет все раны легонько. Проходясь — как другими — когтями по её коже, синякам и порезам; ясно видит: представление Слоан оценила. Теперь в чужой уже крови, она ловит ртом воздух, смотрит очень уж «безумным» взглядом. Не будь она ранена так сильно, Кетус бы, может, и не сдержался. Но сейчас — аккуратно, спокойно — несёт Слоан прочь, снова к трону.

В чём-то слухи не врут: сдержанным он бывает — только с ней, только чтобы без крови. Когда пальцами водит по ней, словно сотканной, мягкой, когда бережно переплетает на простыни руки. Её пальцы жгут грубые когти; их никто — никогда — не сломает. Хоть кости Слоан ни разу не крепче, человеческое её тело — так же хрупко и ломко, но когда извивается в страсти, бьётся, стонет, забыв, кто тут правит — проникает насквозь прямо Кетусу в сердце. И весь мир хоть сгори за их дверью. 

Лишь ей — и позволено видеть.


End file.
